The Mind of a Demon
by icybassclar
Summary: Poems about all the Demon character's twisted souls. Enjoy. Please! No extreme flames, please. I'm not very gentle when it comes to responding to a flame. Orochimaru poem is up! Creepy mind insight to come!
1. The mind of a demon

A poem. Enjoy Gaara's thoughts!

The souls all around me

They have no purpose

My purpose is clear

I kill those without my purpose and vision

I kill those without the love

My mother's love

The love of a demon who lives within

My mother, she tortures me

She kills me slowly

As I give her blood

Sweet blood

Their blood

Blood without true purpose

To keep her alive

My mother, she hates me

But she lives within me

She loves her blood

Blood without purpose

Tasteful blood

Blood of the heartbound

Blood of the innocent

Ultimately, the blood of a Demon

For the mind of a demon holds no blood

Only rage

And purpose

Purposeful rage

Rage not settled

Settled by death

My mother lives…

But not for me

For the innocent

For the sweet blood

For a purpose of rage

In eternity

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Sasuke's Choice

**

* * *

**

SASUKE'S CHOICE

Naruto and Sakura reflect on Sasuke's choice to train with Orochimaru. People separated by paragraph. Some stuff made up. DUH. (FREE VERSE)

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

**Power?** Why power? You seemed happy here, Sasuke-kun. Why, after you were so content, so fulfilled, would you leave? Is this what you wanted? Everyone devastated as you find power? Why only power, and nothing else? Sasuke-kun…

**Easy?** Was it easy to live so…right, and then leave? Easy to kill so heartlessly, and to turn away your friends? It couldn't have been easy to kill Hinata, and find power that you never

dreamed of. I thought you were pure, Sasuke. Why did it seem so…Easy?

**Think**, Sasuke-kun. Would you do it again? Would you leave the village just for the power? What if it wasn't there? What if it was for nothing? What would happen then? Could you kill Hinata again? Leave everyone here in ruins again? Think, Sasuke-kun. What then?

**What if, **Sasuke? What if it didn't happen? Where would you be? Would you be happier? What if that was me, or Shino? Ask yourself: Would you feel sorry? Would you be thinking, _Why?_ Could you even come close to sympathy or forgiveness? No. Never would you forgive either of us if we were in your position. So for that, we will do the same.

**Leave** Sasuke-kun, and never return. If you find your power, let us hope it tears you limb from limb. Let us hope that you pay for what you have done.

**Die,** Sasuke. Die, and never so much as return in our dreams. I hope what you look for destroys you. Never come back, Sasuke, and I'll forgive you.

… Sasuke…


	3. Alone

**Alone** (_Free-Verse (duh)(Naruto's POV(duh again)))_

I guess I was never alone if you can call a demon fox a companion.

But… That doesn't really make sense.

Demon foxes KILL.

DESTROY.

They don't go around having tea parties or anything.

Nope…

…

Nope.

But I never tried to kill anyone.

But the whole village looked down on me.

Like…

Like I was a bomb, or a…

… A…

Deadly …thingy.

I can't even remember my parents, if demon fox's have parents.

They surely wouldn't be, Hokage or anything.

Which just made me try harder to be the best.

… That didn't go so well for a while.

But it got better.

Lots.

I became a ninja.

… With killer Chakra.

… That was awesome.

After that, I wasn't so… 

**Alone.**


	4. Alone: Part 2

**Alone Part 2**

I was…

Hated.

A lot.

Like, who wants to be friends with a demon?

Not you, probably.

You know what, you're mean.

………

Anyways, let's talk about Gaara.

HE'S alone.

Like, really.

(Smegol: _NOBODY LIKES YOU!!!)_

His father tried to kill him like, 17 times.

That's messed.

(Really, who does that!?)

He and I, we're almost the same.

Almost.

There's only on difference…

**HE'S STILL ALONE.**


	5. Destinies

**Destinies**

You can think about a life of fortune

You can be a splendid ninja

You can succeed occasionally

You can say that life's unfair

You can scream to the heavens

But you can't outrun your destiny

Someone can tell you you're not perfect

Someone can destroy your dreams in just one blow

Someone can make your dreams a fantasy

Someone can save a village at just one cost

Someone can curse you until you go crazy

But you can't outrun your destiny

Cry when you want

Cry when you can

Cry when you can't find the power within thee

Cry for your parents

Cry for your friends

But you can't cry for destiny

Wake up from your dreams

Wake up from your lies

Wake up from your fake reality

Wake up from the hoax

Wake up from the horror

You cannot outrun destiny

Please wait for comprehension notes.

Would you like to save changes to Untitled?

JK! LOLZORZ!

Alright: What you just read was a Neji P.O.V. from when Icy Clarinet was over. If you like it, YAY! If you don't, kindly tell us what's wrong. Simple enough, right? Yeah, I know. Drink responsibly. I mean, review like a civilized person, please. Bye now.


	6. I'm Sasuke

**I'm Sasuke**

Who am I? I'm Sasuke,

The coolest to be found.

I'm every girl's heartthrob

For miles around.

Every girl loves me that's ever touched ground

I am Sasuke.

Who am I? I'm Sasuke,

They envy my skills,

My purest raw power

Gives everyone chills.

My tattooed on curse mark makes them

Run for the hills

I am Sasuke

What am I? I'm Sasuke

A demon, no doubt

I betrayed my own people

Now they live without

Everyone's heartthrob,

And enemy they shout,

"Die now, Sasuke!"

Who am I? I'm Sasuke.

I'm sorry I'm cruel,

But I don't really care

Because I will rule

Your pathetic, dull lives

With a partner who knows

I am Sasuke, the Devil

I was made to be cruel.

---------------------------------------

A Sasuke POV by Icy Bassoon.

Kinda' sad, really.

Review and tell me what to change, OK?

Thanks. You get a muffin if you review!

They're fresh!


	7. Windmills, Pupptes, and Snakes

DISCLAIMER: Not Necessary. You should already know that I do not own Naruto. Windmills, Puppets, and Snakes 

Windmills

They sit still

They're beautiful

It's wonderful

But beauty is boring

Windmills should turn

Windmills go in motion

Windmills catch wind

It's what they do

When they don't turn, push them and watch

Watch the spinning blades

Watch it go

Watch it spin

When it gets boring, start a fire

Watch it burn

Watch it die

Windmills are meant to be used

Meant to work

When a windmill doesn't work for you,

Burn it

The windmill is dead

Puppets

My Puppet

My Sasuke

My body in training

My power

Mine

My Puppet, My Sasuke

He is my life, my reason

My purpose

Use the puppet

Make it dance

Make it do your bidding

But,

Puppets can only do so much

Sometimes,

You kill the puppet

Kill the purpose as it is used up

A useless puppet just takes up space

Takes up room

So you kill it

Burn it

Destroy it

Then you find a new puppet

Eventually,

That puppet will die, too

It will be useless,

Just like the other

It dies

You don't need the puppet anymore

Snakes

They lie

They wait

They slide

They wait more

They wait for the unsuspecting fool

The fool they bite

The bite poisons

Infiltrates

Corrupts

The snake has put part of itself

Into the victim

The victim will always have the snake inside them

Then it is time; the man with the bite will seek the snake

Seek it to learn

Learn the bite

The powerful bite

He wants the power of that bite so he can bite another fool

The fool who will one day learn that bite

The bite of the snake

I am a snake

The snake bit the puppet

The puppet turns the windmill

The snake burns the windmill when it is time to burn it

Windmills, Puppets, and Snakes

They are meant for each other

They are one purpose

The purpose of power

Done!

Sorry if that was kind of creepy. It's Orochimaru. What can you do?

Review, and enjoy my other stuff I write! Bye!


End file.
